Sé mi Angel
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Universo Alterno Anna e Yoh, destinados a estar juntos? Ultimo Capitulo
1. Default Chapter

~° Sé mi Angel °~  
  
Escrito por Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 1: Un nuevo amor  
  
Esos días, en que las hojas de los arboles poseían un verde mas intenso que el de otras primaveras. Era un caluroso Abril...  
  
En el 'Instituto Sakuri' reconocido por su gran capacitación en el arte del 'Ikebana'(*)..  
  
Una chica conocida como Anna Kyoyama ingresaba nuevamente a aquel instituto después de las vacaciones de invierno...  
  
- Buenos días Anna-  
  
- Hola Pilika, Buenos días-  
  
- Que te paso todas las vacaciones?, Trate de localizarte pero no pude..- la chica paro al ver la expresión de Anna en el rostro.  
  
- Termine en estas vacaciones con Hao-  
  
- Que?! Terminaste con tu novio. Pero si me dijiste que al terminar de estudiar te casarías con él, que paso? Acaso son ciertos los rumores?-  
  
- Cuales rumores?-  
  
- Los que han rondado todo la mañana por el Instituto. -  
  
- Que dicen esos rumores Pilika?!-  
  
- Los rumores dice... que....pues....-   
  
- Habla ya!-  
  
- Jovencitas, por favor tomen asiento, la clase ya va a empezar- La maestra miraba dulcemente a las dos únicas alumnas que yacían afuera del aula.  
  
- Me contaras en el receso- susurro la rubia.  
  
Las alumnas tomaron asiento y la maestra se coloco enfrente de la clase para dar los avisos matutinos..  
  
- Como saben, por el prestigio de nuestro Colegio en el 'Ikebana', Nos ha llegado una oferta de una invitación para entrar a un concurso sobre este arte..- La maestra saco un folleto - Él concurso consiste en que una alumna seleccionada de este plantel concurse en compañía de un fotógrafo, y llevar las muestras de su trabajo al concurso-  
  
- Quién será la alumna seleccionada profesora?- interrumpió una alumna.  
  
- Tomando en cuenta las calificaciones.. Es obvio que la alumna seleccionada es nuestra compañera Anna Kyoyama..-  
  
- Que? Yo?-  
  
Las alumnas reconocieron el trabajo de Anna aplaudiendo efusivamente...  
  
- Como ahora el país esta pasando por una dura situación económica, el instituto no se puede dar los lujos de contratar un fotógrafo profesional, así que un alumno que estudia fotografía se ofreció para trabajar gratis con nuestra compañera Kyoyama..-  
  
- Espero sea guapo- Pilika cuchicheo a Anna.  
  
- Shh..Pilika..la maestra nos escuchara...-  
  
- El joven vendrá a la hora de receso, así que le pediré a la Srta. Kyoyama que vaya a la sala de maestros al dar el toque de receso-  
  
- Si maestra-  
  
- Ahora, empezaremos la clase..-  
  
La maestra empezó su clase de artes visuales, Anna arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió algo, a continuación se la paso cuidadosamente a Pilika...  
  
Pilika tomo la nota con algo de extrañeza..  
  
- "Cuéntame, que tratan lo rumores?..."-  
  
Pilika tomo una pluma y escribió algo en el papel, a continuación se lo mando a Anna..  
  
- "Anna, pues muchas chicas dicen que tu relación con Hao termino por que el te engaño cruelmente, eso es cierto?"-  
  
Los pasos se repitieron a medida que la conversación avanzaba…  
  
- "No puedo creer que digan eso. Hao no me engaño, hizo algo mucho peor que una simple traición, ellas nunca sabrán lo que sufrí o sufro.."-  
  
- " Entonces que fue lo que en verdad paso Anna? Que te hizo para que rompieras con el y que no sea una traición?"-  
  
- "Este tema no puedo discutirlo aquí, te espero al salir de clases en mi casa"-  
  
- "Una pijamada?! Genial! Llevare algunos amigos y amigas…"-  
  
- "Pilika esta no es una fiesta."-  
  
- "Tus papas estarán esta noche en tu casa?"-  
  
- "No. Te espero a las 8:00."-  
  
- "Bien, así será-  
  
- Srta. Pilika, me daría el permiso de continuar con mi clase- La profesora se había dado cuenta del juego entre ella y Anna, varias venas de enojo salieron de su frente.  
  
- No se preocupe maestra, siga con su clase.- Pilika trataba de sonar graciosa.  
  
Las primeras clases pasaron rápidamente, Anna le dio indicaciones a Pilika de esperarla en la cafetería mientras ella regresaba de la sala de maestros..  
  
Anna ya estaba en el lugar citado, se sentó en unas sillas que estaban pegadas a una ventana pero se percato de que un joven estaba a un lado de ella…dormido..  
  
- Oye…."que extraño"-  
  
- NO! Prometo estudiar pero no me quites mi cámara!- El joven despertó sorpresivamente de una pesadilla. Nuevamente se sentó pero esta vez saludo a la joven que estaba a un lado. -Hola..-  
  
- Tienes problemas mentales?-  
  
- No que yo sepa-  
  
- Por que te dormiste en la silla?-  
  
- Es que anoche… - aparecieron cascadas en los ojos del joven-…anoche me quede hasta muy noche revelando unas fotos para mi trabajo de campo…  
  
- No tenias que haberle dado detalles a un extraño sobre tu vida privada-  
  
- Esta mal?-  
  
- Si-  
  
- Si ese es el caso….Hola, me llamo Yoh Asakura y soy estudiante de fotografía, vivo a algunas calles de aquí y ya casi es mi cumpleaños-  
  
- Volviste a dar datos personales a un extraño-  
  
- Si me dijeras tu nombre ya no seriamos extraños-  
  
- Esta bien, te llevare el juego. Me llamo Anna Kyoyama y casi acabo de estudiar la carrera de 'Ikebana' en este colegio.-  
  
- Lo ves Annita, ahora no somos extraños-  
  
- Annita? No crees que te estas tomando muchas confianzas?-  
  
- Jijijijiji. No, pero tu me puedes llamar como mis amigos me llaman..-  
  
- Y como te llaman?-  
  
- Yoh- dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Eres muy listo no?..- dijo llevándose una de sus manos a la cara- Me dices que estudias fotografía, pero esta no es una escuela de fotografía, a que se debe tu visita al Instituto donde estudio?..-  
  
- Es que mi maestro me metió como voluntario para trabajar en compañía de una alumna de tu escuela para entrar a un concurso-  
  
- Entonces tú eres el fotógrafo que se ofreció para que entre al concurso conmigo- con gran sorpresa saco una conclusión-  
  
- Creo que sí. Entonces nos veremos muy seguido- río suavemente.  
  
- Creo que sí-  
  
- Hola jóvenes, parece que ya se conocieron-  
  
- Si maestra-  
  
- Espero que se lleven bien. Necesito ver muestras de su trabajo la próxima semana, así que creo que se tendrán que citar en algún lugar para hacer su trabajo-  
  
- Jijijiji. Así parece-  
  
- Eso era todo lo que tenia que decirles, pueden retirarse-  
  
La maestra se retiro dejando a ambos jóvenes hambrientos.  
  
- No quieres algo de comer?-  
  
- Sí gracias. Me estoy muriendo de hambre- para confirmar su respuestas, un gruñido de tripas lo apoyo.  
  
- En la cafeteria me esta esperando Pilika, puedes acompañarnos si quieres..-  
  
- Como no voy a aceptar una propuesta de comer y menos de una chica linda-  
  
- Quiero pedirte un favor.-   
  
- Sobre?-  
  
- Si mi amiga te acosa con preguntas embarazosas o basadas en falsas supocisiones, no repondas ninguna pregunta-  
  
- Esta bien-  
  
Yoh y Anna llegaron a la cafeteria, donde Pilika esperaba aburrida en una mesa y al ver a Anna saludo alegremente indicandole donde se sentarian a desayunar...  
  
- Hola Anna, te tardaste un poco-  
  
- Me entretuve mas de lo que pense. Mira, el es Yoh Asakura, el joven de fotografia..-  
  
- Asi que tu eres el chico guapo, ves Anna, estaba en lo correcto, yo soy Pilika-  
  
- De que habla?-  
  
- No le hagas caso, esta un poco loca. Que haz pedido de desayunar?-  
  
- Nada. Esperaba a que vinieras y pidieras tu-  
  
- Yo solo quiero una malteada y tu Yoh?-  
  
- Quiero una gran y enorme hamburguesa!!!-  
  
- Ustedes quedense aqui yo ire por las cosas-  
  
Pilika se fue dejando a ambos jovenes solos...  
  
- Cuantos años tienes, Yoh?-  
  
- El 12 de mayo cumplire los 17 años y tu?-  
  
- Tengo 16.-  
  
- Y tu cumpleaños cuando es?-  
  
- No tengo por que responderte esa pregunta-  
  
- Pero yo si te dije la fecha de mi cumpleaños-  
  
- Yo te pregunte cuantos años tenias,no la fecha de tu cumpleaños-  
  
- Eso no es justo-  
  
- 5 de noviembre-  
  
- Que?-  
  
- Mi cumpleaños es el 5 de noviembre-  
  
- Ah..."Parece algo distante,pero es una buena persona"-  
  
- Hace rato hiciste el comentario de que vivias cerca de aqui, no es asi?-  
  
- Asi es, pero por que te interesa?-  
  
- Si vives cerca no sera mucho problema reunirnos a hacer el trabajo-  
  
- Cuando vamos a reunirnos? Hoy?-  
  
- Hoy no puedo.Pero mañana al salir de clases te espero en la entrada del Colegio-  
  
- Asi sera.jijijiji-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Este es mi primer fic de Universo Alterno, les dare un pequeña guia para que no le pierdan el hilo a la trama..  
  
(*)Ikebana: Flores Vivientes. El arte de arreglar flores, es una de las tradiciones de Japon. El 'Ikebana' se practica indistintamente por hombre y mujeres,no obstante,existen escuelas en que solo son admitidas mujeres. Cielo, Tierra y Hombre,son los ingredientes del arreglo.  
  
Ahora la guia para el fic...  
  
-*- Como lo habran notado el rollo del Shaman King no tiene nada que ver con el fic, solo tome a los personajes prestados.(como en la mayoria de los fic´s de Universo Alterno ¬¬)  
  
-*- Anna y Pilika estudian en el mismo instituto y son muy buenas amigas.  
  
-*- Anna es la ex-novia de Hao, pero el la corto o mas bien la boto eso se explicara como avance el fic.  
  
-*- Yoh estudia fotografia y no es muy listo pero ya tene algo de cerebro.¡Gracias a los Grandes Espiritus!  
  
-*- Como en casi todos mis fics este sera un YohxAnnaxHao asi que ya tiene una idea de lo que leeran.  
  
-*- Siguen viviendo en la ciudad de Fumbari-oka.  
  
-*- Y Anna esta un poco OOC pero no fuera de lo normal.-_-U  
  
Con esto acabo el primer capitulo de mi fic que no durara mucho,tengo pensado hacer como maximo 5 o 6 capitulos.  
  
Por favor, dejen reviews. 


	2. Capitulo 2

~° Sé mi Angel °~  
  
Escrito por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 2: "Memorias nocivas"  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Eran ya las 8:00 de la noche aquel dia Abril, como estaba previsto Pilika llego exactamente a la hora precisa para tener una pequeña charla con su amiga Anna..  
  
La rubia guio a Pilika hasta su cuarto, aunque la joven de pelo azul ya conocia prefectamente la casa, Anna le habia comentado que cambio de cuarto y de decoracion..  
  
- Anna, y todas tus cosas?-  
  
- Cuales cosas?-  
  
- Tus cosas. Ya sabes. Tus libretas donde tienes tus diseños, todo, solamente esta tu cama, unas cuantas mudas de ropa y un escritorio con los libros de la escuela..-  
  
- Ah..eso...-  
  
- Por lo que veo, es otra cosa que no puedes contarme.-  
  
- Como que 'otra cosa'?-  
  
- Anna yo vine a saber que paso realmente con Hao-  
  
  
  
- Te contare...pero quiero que esto quede en secreto, por favor.-  
  
- Si, puedes confiar en mi-  
  
- Bien, todo empezo a finales de las vacaciones-  
  
~*°Flash Back°*~  
  
- Sueltame, no me jales! me lastimas el brazo-  
  
- Quieres guardar silencio?!!-  
  
- A donde vamos Hao?-  
  
- A mi casa-  
  
- Y a que vamos a tu casa?! Ya es muy noche.-  
  
El joven no respondio, ella tampoco quiso insistir por que si lo hacia se ganaria algo mas que un 'callate' de su parte por hacerlo enojar.  
  
Al llegar a su casa, el literalmente avento a Anna al interior de esta.  
  
- Que pasa Hao?-  
  
- Tenemos que hablar-  
  
- Sobre que?-  
  
- Quiero poner en claro una cosa.-  
  
- Que cosa? Me estas poniendo nerviosa..-  
  
- Lo que paso hace unos dias..Para mi no significa nada..No me pienso casar contigo Kyoyama..-dijo friamente sin importarle lo que ocasionara con esas palabras.  
  
- Me lo prometiste..Tu me prometiste que nos casariamos..como puedes hacerme esto?!- Anna comenzaba a llorar.  
  
- Cambie de opinion-  
  
- No puedes cambiar de un dia para otro!! Me mentiste!!-  
  
- Eso ya nadie lo cambia-  
  
- Me estas terminando?!-dijo melancolica  
  
- Jamas eh dicho eso-  
  
- Entonces que quieres que piense?! Que solo haz jugado conmigo?! Me dejaras despues de haberte dado lo que querias?!-  
  
- En ningun momento de obligue a nada. Tu lo hiciste por voluntad propia-  
  
- Te odio Hao!!-  
  
- No seas necia-  
  
- No quiero volver a verte!!-  
  
Anna salio desenfrenadamente de la casa llorando. No sabia como pero haria pagar a Hao por todo lo que le habia hecho...como podia haber sido tan tonta... nunca mas se daria la oporunidad de enamorarse...nunca mas...  
  
~*°End to Flash Back°*~  
  
- Sigues enamorada de el?-  
  
La rubia tardo en responder.  
  
- No se como explicarlo. Cuando pienso en el y en todos los momentos que pasamos, no puedo evitar sentir mi corazon latir muy rapido pero....desde que regrese...hay algo que hace que ya no sea lo mismo cuando pienso en el..-  
  
Pilika sonrio picaresca.  
  
- Ese cambio tiene algo que ver con Yoh?-  
  
- Que?!-  
  
- Vamos Anna, eh visto como te mira, parecia que le habias robado el alma y con tan solo verte sus ojos brillaban-  
  
- Como dices eso?! Si apenas ayer nos conocimos-  
  
- Pudo ser amor a primera vista-sonrio nuevamente  
  
- Pilika! Estas loca!!-  
  
- Esta bien Anna. Pero aun no haz respondido mi pregunta... Yoh tuvo algo que ver con ese cambio..??-  
  
- Ash....-giro la cabeza y se sonrojo-... Asakura me parece agradable y atractivo "y un poco estupido" pero que me enamore de el esta muy dificil.-  
  
- Como te envidio!! Quisiera tener un novio!! T-T-  
  
- Yoh no es mi novio!!!!-  
  
- A ver si dices eso unos dias despues. Ya te puedo ver pidiendome ayuda para confesarle los sentimientos de amor que tienes hacia el -  
  
- Pilika!!!!!!!!!-  
  
- Jejejejeje. Solo era una broma-  
  
- Me las pagaras-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
- Ya te vas?-  
  
- Si, tengo que verme con Yoh a la salida- Anna guardaba los libros en su mochila.  
  
- Eso es una cita?-  
  
- No Pilika. Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de fotografia-  
  
- Eso es por ahora. Mira te voy a dar un consejo. Si el esta puntual cuando salgas quiere decir que en verdad le importas-  
  
- Y si tengo que esperar a que llegue?-  
  
- Entonces quiere decir que no eres de mucha importancia para el, pero creo que sera lo contrario-  
  
- Hasta mañana Pilika-  
  
- Llamame por telefono para contarme que paso ¿si?-  
  
- Si, yo te llamo.-  
  
Anna se despidio de Pilika, esta desde lo lejos le gritaba 'Buena suerte' y una señal de triunfo con su mano derecha.  
  
Anna llego a la entrada de su escuela, miro hacia ambos lados pero no vio a Yoh, por alguna razon sintio un poco de tristeza..  
  
- No viene-  
  
- Hola Annita- el chico saludaba detras de ella.  
  
- Yoh!! Donde estabas?-  
  
- Alla, sentado en ese arbol esperandote.- el chico señalo un arbol cerca de la entrada.  
  
- Crei que no ibas a venir-  
  
- Jamas haria algo asi.-el chico sonrio dulcemente- A donde vamos?-  
  
- A mi casa, ahi tengo todo lo necesario, trajiste tu camara y las cosas que necesitas?-  
  
- Claro!!- saco una maleta anaranjada.  
  
- Donde traias esa cosa?! No te la habia visto.-  
  
- Jijijijijiji es un secreto-  
  
- Estas loco-  
  
- Te ayudo con tu mochila?-  
  
- No asi esta bien- la chica apresuro el paso.  
  
- Vives sola?-  
  
- Si. Mis padres llevan años de divorciados y cuando me quise mudar a esta cuidad me rentaron un apartamento.-  
  
- Debes de ser una niña rica-  
  
- Ni tanto. Pago eso con la beca del Instituto-  
  
- Ahh......-el 'ahhh' se alargo un poco-....Tienes novio?...-  
  
- Perdon??!!-  
  
- Que si tienes novio??-preguntaba con mas insistencia.  
  
- Yoh tengo cara de una chica que tiene novio??!!-  
  
- Con una cara asi, cualquiera se enamoraria de ti.-  
  
- Pilika tendra que escuchar esto- dijo en voz baja.  
  
- Dijiste algo?..-  
  
- No, nada. Solo hablaba en voz baja-  
  
Caminaron unos minutos mas en silencio que Yoh se atrevio a romper nuevamente.  
  
- Tienes novio???-  
  
- Si te contesto dejaras de hacer preguntas en lo que resta del camino?-  
  
- Mhhhhh.....-medito un poco-....esta bien....no preguntare en lo que resta de camino..-  
  
- Ojala cumplas tu promesa...bien...No, no tengo novio..-  
  
- Que bueno!!!- la sonrisa del chico se incremento.  
  
- Por que te da tanta alegria?!-  
  
- Por nada.-  
  
- Ash-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Por fin habian llegado a la casa de Anna. Habia sido un largo camino para Yoh al no poder hablar en el resto del recorrido..  
  
- Tienes hambre?-  
  
- Si y mucha.-  
  
- Vamos a la cocina, te preparare algo para que comas.-  
  
- Gracias Annita!!!-  
  
- No te acostumbres a hablarme con diminutivos ¬¬ -  
  
- Esta bien Annita ^_^-  
  
La casa de la chica era un poco grande para ser un apartamento, la cocina era un poco estrecha pero igual se podia cocinar a gusto. Dejaron sus mochilas en la sala y fueron directo a hacer algo de comer.  
  
- Que quieres de comer?-  
  
- Mhh............-medito por segunda vez en el dia, el estar con esa chica hacia que pensara mas de lo acostumbrado-.....GALLETAS!!  
  
- Yoh, las galletas son comida chatarra-  
  
- No sabes cocinar galletas?- dijo en tono burlesco.  
  
- Ahora veras!!! Soy una excelente cocinera!!!-  
  
- Jijijijijiji.-  
  
Anna saco todo lo que necesitaba de una pequeña despensa: harina, huevos, levadura, leche, etc.  
  
- De que van a ser las galletas?-  
  
- De chispas de chocolate.-  
  
- Mis favoritas!!!-  
  
- Tengo la ligera sospecha que toda la comida es tu favorita ¬¬U-  
  
- La comida es lo mejor!!-  
  
(*Eso me sono a Horo-horo¬¬)  
  
Habian terminado de batir la harina con los demas ingredientes, ya estaba colocada en los moldes, solo era introducir el molde al horno.....el telefono sonó..  
  
- Iré a contestar el telefono, mete la bandeja al horno-  
  
- Si Annita-  
  
Anna contesto calmadamente el telefono.  
  
- Moshi?-  
  
- Hola Anna, soy Pilika, dime, que ah pasado?-  
  
- No pudiste esperar a la noche verdad?-  
  
- Quieres olvidar los inconvenientes, cuentamé...-la suplica se oia como una orden.  
  
- Que quieres que te cuente?-  
  
- ¬¬ Vaya Anna, cuando estas en ese plan eres muy dificil.-  
  
- Y tu una metiche-susurro en la bocina.  
  
- Te oi hasta acá ¬¬-  
  
- Que bueno, asi ya no lo repetire.-  
  
Un gran sobresalto se llevo Anna al escuchar unos gritos en la cocina, que eran de la inconfundible voz del chico castaño.  
  
- Algo pasa en la cocina!!! Llama en la noche..-  
  
- Espera no me dejes.......Anna...Anna???-  
  
- Ti-Ti-Ti- sonido de telefono colgado.  
  
- No me dejes hablando sola!! -_-*-  
  
Anna entro deprisa a la cocina y al entrar la imagen que aprecio fue insuperable..  
  
El joven de cabellos castaños corria dando vueltas y gritando 'la cocina se quema! quitamela de encima!' y sacudiendo los brazos tratando de quitarse la mezcla para galletas que tenia en toda la cara y cuerpo, todo envuelto en una densa nube de humo negro.  
  
- Dios mio!-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
El sonido de una lavadora en pleno labor se escuchaba por toda la casa.  
  
- Lo siento Anna-  
  
- No importa, tu camisa casi esta lista-  
  
- Podemos platicar mientras esta?-  
  
- No veo por que no-  
  
- Yo hare una pregunta, y si la contestas tu me haras una pregunta.-  
  
- Y si no contesto?-  
  
- Te seguire haciendo preguntas hasta que contestes-  
  
- Bien, tu primero-  
  
- Querias mucho a tu antiguo novio?-  
  
- Que preguntas haces....si lo quiero mucho...-  
  
- Lo quieres o lo querias?-  
  
- Es mi turno, guarda esa pregunta-  
  
- Esta bien-  
  
- Por que me preguntas tanto sobre todo lo referente a novio?-  
  
El chico no se esperaba esa pregunta, sintio sus mejillas enrojecer..  
  
- Pues....////....por que.....me interesas mucho...^//^-  
  
- Enserio?-  
  
- Ahora es mi turno..-se acerco a una corta distancia de Anna quedando frente a frente- Primero quiero que me prometas, que sea lo que sea, que te pregunte responderas que si..-  
  
- No te prometo nada-  
  
- Aun asi te hare la pregunta- suspiro tomando aire-...Me das un beso??-  
  
Anna enrojecio hasta las orejas, no podia creer que pregunta le estaba haciendo, ni tampoco podia soportar tanta cercania..  
  
- ...N-no...-dudo un poco en dar su respuesta.  
  
- Entonces me lo robare-  
  
Y tal como dijo, cumplio su amenaza, con sus manos acerco el menton de ella y le robo el beso mas lindo que ella podria haber experimentado, no le dijo nada, ni lo detuvo en medio del acto, solo se dejo besar, mas por querer que por otra cosa..  
  
- Tu camisa debe de estar lista, asi no llegaras tarde a casa- la joven se separo estrepitosamente de los tiernos labios de su amante.  
  
- No hemos hecho el trabajo-  
  
- Sera otro dia, hoy no me siento con animos.-  
  
- Si es asi, nos vemos mañana a la salida-  
  
- Bueno-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Por fin acabe este capitulo, fue algo largo pero es mi favorito por que esta repleto de YohxAnna y no se desesperen amantes de Hao, que en el proximo capitulo llegara a confundir a la protagonista, pero mientras tanto diviertanse con este espisodio lleno de nuestra pareja principal.  
  
Y gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviews ojala vayan incrementandos capitulo con capitulo T-T.  
  
Como les dije, Anna esta un poco OCC por que si estuviera en un fic normal le habia pegado santa cachetada y aumentara el entrenamiento 5 veces mas hasta.... digamos.... el resto de su vida ¬¬ 


	3. Capitulo 3

~° Sé mi Angel °~  
  
Escrito por Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 3: Reencuentros  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
La chica de pelo azul esperaba impacientemente la llegada de su joven amiga, que no le habia llamado para contarle que fue lo que paso....  
  
Anna recorrio desganadamente la puerta que daba al corredor y antes de decir los acostumbrados 'Buenos dias' , Pilika estaba encima de ella haciendo preguntas que la rubia no alcanzaba a comprender.  
  
- Pilika si te calmas te contare-  
  
- Bien Anna, primero que todo que fue ese ruido en la cocina?-  
  
Anna ya estaba placidamente sentada en su lugar y Pilika a un lado de ella..  
  
- Yoh tuvo un pequeño accidente-  
  
- Accidente??Con que??-  
  
- Galletas-  
  
- Con galletas?!-  
  
- Si-  
  
- Vaya ese chico es toda una caja de sorpresas.- la chica posaba su mano en la frente- Que paso despues?-  
  
- Ah Pilika si...-suspiro-....Tengo que hacerte una confesion..-  
  
El rabillo del ojo derecho brillo señal de que habia hecho una correcta suposicion del futuro...  
  
- No se como explicarlo..pero creo que me enamore de Yoh..-  
  
- Lo sabia!!!! Pero que paso para que sintieras eso?-  
  
- Me beso-  
  
- En la frente, en la mejilla, en la mano, en la boca, se mas explicita!!!!-  
  
- En la boca -se sonrojo al volver a recordar ese momento.  
  
- Va a venir por ti a la salida?-  
  
- Si.....que hago Pilika?-  
  
- Tienes que decirle tus sentimientos....y....-  
  
- Que hago despues?¬¬-  
  
- Mhhh...esperar su respuesta-  
  
- Y despues..?¬¬-  
  
- No soy adivina Anna ¬¬ tiene que pasar lo que decida el destino-  
  
- El destino...-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
No muy lejos de aquel instituto, estaba la escuela de fotografia a la que Yoh asisitia...  
  
- Tienes planes para esta noche Asakura?-  
  
- Ah..u_u.....-suspiro fastidiado.  
  
- Asakura??-  
  
- Ah!! Hola Ren ^^ no me habia fijado que estabas aqui-  
  
- ¬¬ A que se debe tu distracion el dia de hoy? Otra vez te acabastes la comida que era para toda una semana?-  
  
- jejejeje..ñ_ñ...no..ahora no es por eso-  
  
- Se trata por la chica llamada Anna ¿verdad?-  
  
- Ren-chan!! Quien te conto?!O//o-  
  
- Tú..¬¬..y no me llames Ren-chan sabes que lo odio ¬¬*-  
  
- Muy bien Ren-chan ^_^´-  
  
- Saldras con ella esta noche?-  
  
- No es una cita...tenemos que reunirnos para el trabajo de fotografia..-  
  
- Te acompañare..no tengo nada mas que hacer hoy-  
  
- Bien..le dire que lleve una amiga..-  
  
- Te voy a acompañar no a ligarme una chica-  
  
- Vamos Ren-chan...ademas tiene una amiga muy linda llamada Pilika-  
  
- Tilica?..¿_?-  
  
- No Pilika ^^´ con P no con T-  
  
- Como sea¬¬. Que le diras a ella?-  
  
- TT.TT De seguro me pedira una explicacion por aquel beso.-  
  
- Esa chica significa algo para ti?-  
  
- Demasiado-  
  
- O.o Atolondrado...no me digas que te enamorastes a primera vista de ella?!-  
  
- Si ^//^-  
  
- Ahora los idiotas se enamoran!! Que novedad!! O.o-  
  
- Ren-chan! ¬¬*-exclamo enojado.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Ciudad de Tokio 5:45 pm.  
  
- Ya me voy Anna-  
  
- No espera Pilika, podrias acompañarme a hacer el trabajo con Yoh?..///..-  
  
- Jejejeje..no quieres estar a solas con el todavia verdad?-  
  
- Todavia no estoy preparada-  
  
- O.K.^^-  
  
- Anna!!!- Yoh grito animadamente.  
  
La rubia no se dio cuenta de que traia al parecer un joven de nacionalidad china arrastrandolo por la corbata de su uniforme...Pilika si lo notó...  
  
- Hola Yoh. Tardaste un poco mas que ayer.-  
  
- Disculpa es que Ren-chan quiso venir con nosotros.-  
  
- No me llames Ren-chan ¬¬ -  
  
- Que bien, Pilika tambien quiere acompañarnos-  
  
- Tu me lo pediste Anna -_- -  
  
- Entre mas personas mas diversion ^_^-  
  
Ren y Pilika habian sido completamente descartados de la conversacion, al parecer esa parejita no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedia alrededor cuando ellos dos se miraban.  
  
Ren se le acerco sutilmente a susurrarle algo a Pilika...  
  
- A estos el amor se les hace muy notorio-  
  
- Se nota que se quieren ^^ -  
  
Yoh noto el pequeño intercambio de susurros entre ambos chicos..  
  
- Ren-chan veo que ya te hiciste amigo de Pilika-  
  
- Ella es Tilica???!!!-  
  
- Si..pero es Pilika ^^-  
  
- Por que? Hablaron algo de mi?-  
  
- Nada!!-  
  
- Nos vamos?-  
  
- Si Annita-  
  
Anna paro en seco... Esa persona que veia a unos metros de distancia era quien ella creia...en su asombro solto su maleta secamente..  
  
- Que pasa Anna? Estas bien?- Yoh levanto la maleta de la rubia pero ella aun no reaccionaba.  
  
Los chicos que antes habian sido dejados atras llegaron al lugar en una apresurada carrera..  
  
- Anna por que pararon asi?!-  
  
- Es.....es....-balbuceo atolondrada.  
  
Pilika volteo hacia la direccion en la que Anna no dejaba de mirar..  
  
Esa cabellera, sus ojos penetrantes, la sutil forma de caminar y esa sonrisa de sinico que sabia dominar a la perfeccion.  
  
- Anna es Hao-  
  
- Quien es Hao?!- a Yoh este pequeño balbuceo lo habia irritado.  
  
Hao avanzo sin previo aviso en donde se encontraba la cuarteta de personas, also la mano en forma de saludo y mostro una mueca de hipocresia.  
  
- Hola Anna, te extrañe-  
  
- A que haz venido?!- recrimino con resentimiento.  
  
- Eh venido por ti-  
  
- Chicos, sera mejor que nos apartemos un poco, ellos...deben..hablar..-Pilika jalo a ambos jovenes de las manos.  
  
Yoh se solto bruscamente de la mano de Pilika..  
  
- Annita nos vamos ya?- dulcemente tomo la mano de la rubia jalandola hacia el.  
  
- Yoh.-  
  
- Quien es el?!- miro con desprecio al joven castaño.  
  
- Me llamo Yoh Asakura y Anna viene conmigo.-  
  
- No te metas en esto. Es solo entre Anna y yo!-  
  
- No quiero.-  
  
El puño de Hao golpeo la mejilla derecha de Yoh, empujandolo al piso y un hilo de sangre en el exterior de la boca.  
  
- Yoh!!!- Anna corrio a ayudar a Yoh.  
  
- Jijiji. Estoy bien Anna. Solo es un golpe.-  
  
- Me asustaste mucho.-  
  
- Querida Anna, nos vamos?-  
  
Hao interrumpio a los jovenes..  
  
- No Hao. Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar. Termine ese sufrimiento hace ya mucho tiempo.-  
  
- Tu todavia me amas. No puedes negarlo o si?-  
  
La rubia guardo silencio y se levanto para ir al lado de Hao..  
  
- Me alegra que hayas recapacitado-  
  
Anna solto una de sus mas fuertes cachetadas, y esta vez Hao fue el afectado.  
  
- No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros!! Si te me acercas otra vez, una cachetada no era lo unico que recibiras-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
En el apartamento de Anna..  
  
- Ya te sientes mejor Yoh?-  
  
- Si Annita, solo es un rasguño.-  
  
- Anna, Yoh, ....... Ren-chan y yo iremos de compras a la tienda.-  
  
- Pilika te agradeceria que dejaras de llamarme Ren-chan u_ú -  
  
- Esta bien Pilika.-  
  
- Chaito nos vemos luegito.-se despedia animadamente de ambos chicos.  
  
Salieron por la puerta principal. Todavia se oia desde afuera los gritos del joven chino decir: 'y por que yo?! No me llames Ren-chan!!' y Pilika contestarle algo asi como: 'callate, ademas eras el unico! Y yo te llamo como quiero Ren-chan!!'.  
  
- Necesito decirte algo.-  
  
- Que pasa Yoh?Si es por lo de hace rato..te pido disculpas.-  
  
- ^_^ No te preocupes. Es sobre otra cosa.- su rostro cambiaba a uno mas serio.  
  
- Que es?-  
  
- Esta relacionado con lo de ayer....-  
  
Ambos chicos enrojecieron...  
  
- Te quiero Anna....y no solo como compañera o amiga...si no como algo mas....-  
  
- Esto....es...muy repentino.-  
  
- Sabes? Te amo. Quieres ser mi novia?-  
  
Anna se habia quedado muda...la repente aparicion de Hao y ahora el que Yoh se le estuviera declarando era demasiada presion...  
  
Yoh, si no fuera poco, la abrazo confundiendola mas...  
  
- Por favor no vayas a decir que no. Me partiria el alma oirte decir eso.-  
  
Anna sentia calidas lagrimas caerle en la esplada y en los hombros..  
  
- Yo no te ofresco una relacion que solo sea del momento....te ofresco mi corazon, quiero que estes a mi lado, amarte y que me correspondas.......No se quien era ese chico de hace rato...pero aceptame...te protegere de el y de todo aquel que te quiera hacer daño....te ofresco una vida a mi lado....ver el amanecer todos los dias junto a ti...ver el anochecer todos los dias junto a ti....que caminemos en la calle los dos tomados de la mano....esta no es solo una proposicion de que seas mi novia.....implica algo mas...implica forjar un bello y esplendoroso futuro, el de ambos,......para siempre.....confia en mi...  
  
Era la primera vez que le decian algo como eso...en verdad lo queria tanto para entregarse a el? Darle su amor y corazon? Ahora con el aqui?  
  
- Yoh yo no puedo decir que Te amo mas o como tu me amas...siento algo por ti pero......pero aun sabiendo eso.......me volverias a hacer esa pregunta?-  
  
- Cuantas veces me lo pidieras....Anna.... estoy consciente de todo y sé que no tienes mucha confianza en mi para contarme mas sobre tu vida...tus sueños e ilusiones...pero si en tu corazon existe aunque sea una pequeña chispa de amor que brilla solo para mi...yo estaria dispuesto a esperarte toda la vida....-  
  
- Me tendrias paciencia?-  
  
- Toda la vida.-  
  
- Acepto. Tratare de amarte aun mas de lo que siento y te juro por todas las estrellas del firmamento que nunca te hare daño y siempre estare a tu lado..  
  
- Ai shitteru.-  
  
- ''Algun dia te dire lo mismo. Por favor...espera hasta que ese dia llegue.''-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Pues veran..... en al parte final me sentia muy inspirada para eso del romanticismo ^o^ .Aunque estoy un poco aflijida ya que los 'benditos' parciales no sali muy bien T-T tampoco sali muy mal ^^U para que tengan una idea mas clara...Matematicas y Educacion Civica y Valoral saque un misero 8 pueden creerlo!!! ash!! en los demas saque un 10 ^o^...  
  
Ahora mi parte mas que favorita del comentario de la autora...los codiciados y apreciados.....Despedidas!!!...mentira =Þ son los Reviews..  
  
***Comenzamos(Capitulo 1)***  
  
anna la sacerdotiza:   
  
Mi Yoh siempre fue inteligente ¬¬ lo que pasa es que nuca quiso hacerse notar para que creyeran que era menso y se aprovechara de ciertas situaciones ^o^  
  
Por lo que viste hay mucho Yoh por Anna.  
  
Ahora son Novios!!!!^o^  
  
  
  
ei-chan:  
  
^o^ Que bueno que te guste mi fic!!  
  
anna15:  
  
Jejejeje...creo que si sera un YohxAnna ustedes saben que no puedo hacer otros fic´s donde no esten de pareja...  
  
Cuidate!  
  
anna kyouyama15:  
  
Creo que por el momento va en un YohxAnna pero Hao entra mas participacion..^_~  
  
Annie-chan Diethel   
  
^o^ Omedeto Annie-chan!!   
  
No habia podido responder tu mensaje y se me borro por completo cuando chateamos por el msn.  
  
Feliz Cumpleaños Annie-san ¿cuantos años cumples? Eso es lo de menos y sabes? se me ocurrio ponerle 5 de noviembre por tu fic del 'Cumpleaños' ya que en verdad no se ni cuando nacio, los unicos cumpleaños que me se con el de Yoh, Hao(gemelos-_- creo que asi no tiene excusa para olvidar el cumpleaños de otro) y el de Horo-horo que casualmente tiene la misma fecha que el cumple de una amiga (27 de noviembre) O sea que es el mes de Anna y Horox2!!  
  
Y nos vemos en otra ocasion por el mesenger!!!  
  
  
  
lore-anime:  
  
^^U si te recuerdo,es mas la primera vez que te vi me pregunte si eras la misma de pikaflash.com o como antes era animekai me gustaba mas el nombre original  
  
Gracias y nos vemos luego!!  
  
Jos D:  
  
Querido Jos D: por que siempre que veo un comentario tuyo es siempre en el primer capitulo y siempre es la misma frase???!! ¬¬  
  
(Capitulo 2)  
  
lore-anime:  
  
^o^ Me agrada que mis lectores esten satisfechos de mis capitulos y tambien se mueran de la risa, y revivan para dejar review y leer el proximo capitulo.  
  
anna la sacerdotiza:  
  
^^u otra lectora mas que satisfecha con el Capitulo no?  
  
  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne:  
  
Tambien me encanto esa parte en que mi Yoh le roba un beso.. Quisiera tener un novio asi!!! mas bien un Yoh asi !!!!! bueno me conformo con el Yoh n_n'   
  
Annami-punk:  
  
u_ú se a que te refieres a veces uno no tiene los novios que siempre soño..  
  
YIAH!! Every Heart mi cancion favorita de Inuyasha aparte de My Will y Do as Infinity, hablando de Inuyasha me encantan sus orejas de perro aunque parecen de gato..se ve tan lindo!!!  
  
Jejejeje^^U deja a tu lado Tamao encerrada en un closet.  
  
  
  
ei-chan:   
  
Pues muchas gracias!!! ^///^  
  
chibi-poio:  
  
Tu no esres la unica que quiere un Yoh para ti!!TT-TT  
  
Que bueno que te agrade el fic.. Me gusta este de Universo Alterno ya que puedes hacer a los personajes como mas te guste y me encanta hacer a un Yoh tierno y amoroso.  
  
Ahy mi lindo Yoh!!!  
  
***Finalizamos***  
  
Por ultimo..gracias a todos por dejar review se los agradesco un chorro!!! AHY NO!! Mi lado chilango sale aunque ni siquiera soy del DF.  
  
-Chale! ya termina!-  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Alguien que lo devuelva al D.f  
  
~**Mis mas sinceras disculpas por si es alguien del D.F y los ofendi con mi comentario u_u**~ 


	4. Capitulo 4

~° Sé mi Angel °~  
  
Escrito por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 4 : Lluvia Azul  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Era una mañana fria, Yoh esperaba recargado en la pared a Anna, ese dia como todos la acompañaria a la escuela y entregarian las fotos de su trabajo. Ironico que unas simples fotos los hayan unido, en verdad es ironico.  
  
Anna salio de su casa, con un pequeño paquete amarillo en la mano y su mochila colgada, vio a Yoh recargado en la pared de afuera de su casa, grito su nombre y este instintivamente corrio hacia ella y le cargo la mochila. Y asi unidos de las manos, caminaban al Instituto 'Sakuri'.  
  
- Dormiste bien?-pregunto Yoh.  
  
- Algo, no me eh sentido bien estos dias.-respondio cansada.  
  
- No deberias ir a la escuela, Annita.-  
  
- No te preocupes tanto. Yoh vives solo?-  
  
- Jijijijiji. Lo enferma no te quita la curiosidad verdad?.-  
  
- Yoh, no seas asi conmigo, vamos cuentame.-  
  
- Contestando a tu pregunta...si vivo solo.-  
  
- -_- No seas asi, dime mas sobre ti-  
  
- Fui criado por mis abuelos, ellos me cuidan desde que naci...-  
  
- Y tus padres?-  
  
- A mi madre no la conoci...ella murio cuando me dio a luz....-  
  
- Lo siento mu...-la rubia se disculpaba pero Yoh siguio con el relato.  
  
- ....Mi padre en cuando supo que mi madre habia muerto por traerme al mundo, el de inmediato me rechazo y me abandono con mis abuelos...-  
  
Anna apreto mas la mano de Yoh y se repego mas a él.   
  
- .....Mi padre pronto se olvido de mama, poco tiempo despues se caso y tuvo otros hijos...medios hermanos para mi..despues ya no supe nada de el, por que ya no me importo...-  
  
Anna no siguio preguntando. Guardo silencio. Un silencio helado.  
  
- Pero aun asi..-sonrio alegremente,finjido- ...No le guardo ningun rencor, ademas pase una niñez muy feliz al lado de mis abuelos..-  
  
- Yoh...yo...-  
  
- Corre!- jalo a Anna del brazo derecho y corrio con ella.  
  
- Pero Yoh!! Detente!! Por que corremos?!-  
  
- Va.....a....empezar.....-dijo agitado-....a LLOVER!!!-  
  
- Llover?!-  
  
Y el sonido de fuerte lluvia se hizo prescente. Risas y gritos fueron rapidamente opacando la sinfonia de la lluvia caer a mediados de abril.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Los dos jovenes empapados respiraban con algo de dificultad por el repentino esfuerzo, refugiados en el tejaban de uno de los locales cerca de donde paseaban.  
  
Anna cerro los ojos respirando la tierra mojada, suspiro complacida. Yoh saco de su mochila un pequeño aparato al que todos lo llaman 'discman', puso un Cd, apreto unos cuantos botones, se puso los audifonos y ¡listo!, melodiosa musica emergia de la pequeña caja musical.  
  
- Que escuchas?-  
  
Yoh no tenia el volumen muy alto por lo que pudo escuchar la pregunta de Anna. Cerro los ojos y dijo sutilmente...  
  
- Linda musica-  
  
Anna volvio su mirada a las plantas que se regaban con la lluvia. Yoh entreabrio un ojo y pregunto..  
  
- Quieres escuchar un poco?-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
- Como se llama la cancion?- pregunto sosteniendo los audifonos con ambas manos.  
  
- Be my Angel, por Atsuko Enomoto-  
  
- No le entiendo muy bien a la letra.-se quito los audifonos y se los dio a Yoh.  
  
  
  
Él los tomo como si nada, se los puso y empezo a tararear.  
  
- Yume wa koko ni aru yo...-cantaba al ritmo de la tonada-.... Donna toki mo sugu soba ni aru yo....Tatoechippoke de mo....Sou hajimari ni aru n da.....-  
  
Anna lo interrumpio.  
  
- Itsuka meguri aeru...-ella tambien seguia la cancion- ...Tatta hitoti shika inai watashi.....Motto shinjireba ii mirai ga aru..-  
  
- Be my only ANGEL- sonrio divertido.  
  
La cancion termino rapido para ellos.  
  
- Dijiste que no le entendias a la letra-  
  
- Solo era para ver si me la cantabas.-  
  
- Tramposa. Y como cante?-  
  
- Malisimo-  
  
- Ah si??!!-  
  
Yoh persiguio a Anna amenazandola con hacerle cosquillas en la panza. Anna por tratar de escapar de ahi, corrio hacia unos charcos, resbalo con uno grande e inevitablemente cayo.  
  
- Anna estas bien?-Yoh le ofrecio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
  
- Estoy bien..-dijo tomando la mano de Yoh-...Con la diferencia que estoy empapada y las fotos se aruinaron..-La muchacha sacaba las fotos del paquete todas cubiertas de lodo.  
  
- No te preocupes, todavia tenemos los negativos-  
  
- Que hora es?-  
  
- Las 4:00 p.m.-dijo viendo su reloj.  
  
- TTT-TTT No llegue al Cole-  
  
- Jijijiji. Tienes que cambiarte de ropa o si no te enfermaras-  
  
- Tienes razon, vamos a mi casa-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
-....a....a.....a.....ACHÚ...-  
  
- Toma.- dijo mientras le pasaba una taza de té.  
  
- ...Gracias..-dijo un poco congestionada.  
  
- Disculpa, por mi culpa te resfriaste.-  
  
- Don´t worry, ademas fui yo la que decidi correr hacia los charcos.-  
  
- Me dijiste que vives sola verdad?-  
  
- Si...-soplaba a su té para enfriarlo.  
  
- Jijijiji. Ya esta decidido!!!!-  
  
- ¿Que, como, cuando, donde, de que hablas Yoh?-  
  
- Ya que yo tuve la culpa por hacerte enfermar...-  
  
- Te dije que no te preocuparas "Algo planea ¬¬"....-  
  
- Me quedare aqui hasta que mejores.jijijiji.-  
  
- Eso me suena a plan con maña "No es tan tonto como nos hace creer" -_-U -  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
- Esta es tu habitacion, esta enfrente de la mia.-  
  
- Pense que dormiria en la misma habitacion que tu..-  
  
- Oye soy mujer no idiota, ademas...-dijo sensualmente-...si duermes conmigo te podrias resfriar y no quiero que pase eso, ¿entiendes?-coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.  
  
- Recibido y confirmado, Annita..-Yoh la iba a besar cuando esta lo detiene.  
  
- Despues, cuando no este enferma, pero dame un beso en la mejilla.-  
  
- Tu mandas.- Yoh beso la mejilla de Anna.  
  
- Buenas noches Yoh.-  
  
- Buenas noches Annita.-  
  
Y asi, ambos ingresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
- Que haces aqui?-  
  
- No tienes derecho de preguntarlo, no te conosco, ademas estas en la casa de mi novia.-  
  
- Tu novia? Ja! Ella no te quiere..-  
  
~°Segundos de silencio°~  
  
- Ella....eso no te incumbe...!!-  
  
- Hao...Mi nombre es Hao, lo recodaras facilmente.-  
  
- Hao o como te llames eso no importa, quiero que salgas de aqui, Anna esta un poco...-  
  
- Enferma, lo sé.-  
  
- Nos espiabas.-  
  
- Tenia todo el derecho, demandame.-  
  
- No, no lo tienes! Vete!-  
  
- Que acaso Anna no te a dicho nada??-dijo burlon.  
  
- Nada??-  
  
- De nuestra relacion.-  
  
- Cual relacion??!!-  
  
- Ella era mi novia......-  
  
- Tu...tu..eras el novio que ella queria tanto?-  
  
- Correcion, me sigue queriendo.-  
  
Yoh dio media vuelta dandole la espalda.  
  
- Vete.-  
  
- Por ahora me retirare, pero....-dejo una tarjeta blanca sobre el suelo.  
  
- Si algo le pasa a Anna, llevala con migo, esa es mi direccion.-  
  
- No lo necesitaremos.-miro la tarjeta por encima del hombro.  
  
- Ya lo veremos, Hasta pronto.- y dio un gran salto por la ventana.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Anna ya descansaba placidamente en su cama, aunque en ciertos momentos juro que ardia en llamas pero se acostumbaba...  
  
- Tengo....-empezo a decir a si misma.-.....mucho....demasiado calor....-  
  
Anna avento las cobijas hasta el otro lado de la habitacion, pero aun asi su calor no bajaba, al contario se incrementaba...  
  
- .....Me ......duele.....-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Yoh no podia dormir, cada minuto se movia y se descobijaba; pensaba en todo lo que hasta ahora habia vivido;..el encuentro con Anna, desde cuando empezo a amarla, cuando aparecio ese tipo....Todo eso era muy doloroso...  
  
Unos debiles golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Quien es?- pregunto estupidamente.  
  
- Soy.......yo..........-dijo entre jadeos.  
  
- Anna! Eres tu?! Espera...-Yoh se puso su camisa encima y abrio la puerta.-....pasa algo Anna?...-  
  
- .........No.........me........siento.....bien...-la chica cayo en sus brazos.  
  
- Anna!!....-  
  
Yoh recosto a Anna en el cuarto de él, la muchacha se veia muy sonrojada y estaba agitada, toco su frente y...  
  
- Estas muy caliente!!!-  
  
- Yoh......tengo frio....-  
  
- No hables. Hare que la fiebre desaparesca.-  
  
-...No me dejes sola...-  
  
- Vendre deprisa.-  
  
Yoh bajo corriendo las escaleras, llego a la cocina y hizo un rapido inspeccionamiento por la alacena, no encontro ni un rastro de medicina.  
  
Tomo una vasija, la lleno de agua fria y con una pequeña toalla en la mano, se dirijio al cuarto donde yacia Anna.  
  
- Anna...no encontre medicina...pero no te preocupes....-  
  
Coloco la toalla doblada en la frente de Anna. La joven habia caido en profundo sueño y susurraba muy bajo, palabras sin sentido.  
  
-.......Hao........-  
  
- Que?........Anna......-  
  
Anna no lo escuchaba,estaba tan encerrada en aquellas sueños con significados muy grandes para ella, ella veia cosas del pasado y ahora estaba viendo visiones de su futuro, el de ella e Yoh.  
  
- ......No lo hagas Hao.......-  
  
Si él no hacia algo pronto, no sabia lo que ocurria con Anna al terminar la madrugada.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Yoh bostezo largo y cansado, miro a Anna, ya se veia un poco mas tanquila, la fiebre habia bajado.  
  
Anoche, permanecio pendiente de sus condiciones,corrio por toda la cuidad buscando una farmacia abierta, la encontro pero no fue facil.  
  
Cada dos horas, despertaba a Anna para que tomara su medicina, ella cada vez que lo hacia le daba unos tiernos "Gracias..." e Yoh le sonreia y decia "Te quiero...."  
  
Anna desperto sintiendo el calido aliento de Yoh en su cara, el la habia estado cuidando toda la noche. Tenia un rostro angelical y se veia tan guapo durmiendo. En todo este tiempo, lo habia llegado a estimar mucho, demasiado, estaba ahora perdidamente enamorada de el.  
  
- Te sientes mejor?-   
  
Anna se sobresalto, ella habia jurado que estaba dormido, sonrio un poco y acaricio con una mano el cabello castaño de el.  
  
- Un poco debil, pero gracias a ti, mejor-  
  
- Me alegro mucho.- Rio y abrazo a Anna.  
  
Unos fuertes ruidos de algo caer en las sala los asusto.  
  
- Anna hay alguien a la quien le hayas dado la llave de tu casa?-  
  
- No lo recuerdo........-el recuerdo la golpeo en la cabeza-....Si...-  
  
- A quien? A Pilika?-  
  
- No...a él....-  
  
Gruño enojado. Decisivo bajo las escaleras con Anna detras, lentamente. Anna sentia que sus piernas temblaban cuando Yoh se detuvo y le dijo algo sin voltearla a ver.  
  
- No te preocupes. No dejare que te haga daño.-  
  
- Yoh..-  
  
- Te lo prometo.-sonrio volteando a ver a Anna.  
  
- Promesa que no podras cumplir.-  
  
Una voz muy familiar los hizo voltear.  
  
Ahi estaba Hao, parado enfrente de ellos, con su mirada asesina, y sosteniendo firmemente algo entre sus manos, apuntando a la pareja.  
  
- Hao...espera.....-  
  
- Callate!!.-Ordeno a Anna inmediatamente.  
  
- No le faltes al respeto a Anna.-  
  
- Eres una plaga dura de exterminar, verdad Yoh Asakura?-  
  
- Y tu, un tipo muy terco.-Yoh comenzo a acercarse a él.  
  
- No camines o dispararé.-  
  
- No te atreverias.-  
  
- Quieres ver?-  
  
- No Yoh!! Alejate!! El es capaz de todo..- Anna jalo a Yoh hasta las escaleras.  
  
- Sueltame Anna, es hora de que pague todo lo que te ah hecho sufrir...-  
  
- Como sabes eso Yoh?!-  
  
- Pilika me conto todo lo que te hizo él.-pronuncio la ultima palabra con desprecio.  
  
- " Él " tiene un nombre...-  
  
- Aqui el nombre es lo que menos importa.-  
  
- Ya me colmaste la paciencia...-  
  
Hao apreto despacio el gatillo y un pequeño objeto salio a enorme velocidad.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Vaya problema en que los eh metido, no?...Ejem...Ahora tarde mas ^ ^U pero para que sigo palabreando si siempre son las mismas excusas.  
  
Este fic ya casi este en su final, eso significa que veran un nuevo fic muy pronto, tal vez sea un one-fic de navidad o no sé ^_^U pero lo que importa es la intencion, ne?  
  
Ah y Muahahahahahahahahaha, Preparense, esa bala ya tiene un destino muy claro y un dueño..  
  
Gracias a todos sus reviews!!! ^____________________________^  
  
~°Haz que tu vida sea como la del papel higienico, larga y util°~ 


	5. Capitulo 5

~° Sé mi Angel °~  
  
Escrito por Annita Kyoyama  
  
Ultimo Capitulo   
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Ciega, cegada por la luz, por el sonido, por todo. Vio como el caia. Al parecer le dio en una costilla. Yoh corrio hacia él....  
  
- Ren-chan!! Estas bien?!.-  
  
- Como crees...-hablaba con dificultad.-.....que estoy bien?  
  
- Ren!!Ren!! Estas bien?!...-  
  
- Calmate chiquilla...-le hablaba a Pilika.- ....estoy bien.  
  
Anna seguia ahi parada enfrente de Hao. El sonriendo. Tal vez satisfecho.  
  
Ren habia llegado justo en el momento que disparo la pistola y el se atraveso para que no hireran a Yoh..  
  
Le hervia la sangre. Primero destruyo su vida y ahora que queria comenzar una nueva aparecia otra vez a hacerla miserable..  
  
- Que es lo que quieres?!!.-grito Anna. Todos voltearon a verla inclusive Ren que estaba algo ocupado.  
  
- Como que,'que quiero'?-  
  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero...-se acerco a el.-...Primero me sacas de tu vida y ahora quieres destruir la nueva que estoy construyendo con tanto esfuerzo....-  
  
Hao se acerco a ella y coloco la pistola en el estomago de la chica.  
  
- Anna!!.-  
  
- Tu no te muevas.-Hao ordeno.- Si no disparare.-  
  
- Dispara!.-Anna grito.- No me importa. Si con eso estas satisfecho y dejas en paz a mis amigos, hazlo....-  
  
- Sabes Anna.....-empezo a declarar Hao-....Te necesito.Pero si no.....-  
  
- Que?.-  
  
- Estas a mi lado.....tampoco estaras en ningun otro lado.......-  
  
Y nuevamente el sonido de un disparo se oyo. Anna cayo al suelo. Hao despues coloco la pistola en su sien y disparo nuevamente, pero esta vez, el cayo.  
  
Yoh dejo de atender a Ren para ir con Anna.  
  
- Creo que con esto ya no nos molestara.-  
  
- Tonta. Como fuiste capaz de cometer tal estupidez?.-  
  
- Estas empezando a hablar como yo...-  
  
- Pilika.....-Ren tomo la mano de Pilika-......Llama a un hospital....-  
  
- Pero Ren-chan no puedo dejarte solo...-  
  
- Cuantas veces......-sonrio-...te eh dicho que no me llames Ren-chan??..-  
  
- Pero Ren....-  
  
- Aunque pensandolo mejor, me gusta que me llames Ren-chan...-  
  
- Esta bien. Ire a llamar un hospital pero deja de agonizar..-  
  
- Quien esta agonizando?-se burlo.  
  
- Anna....-  
  
- Uhm?...-esta casi con los ojos cerrados volteo hacia Yoh.  
  
- Por favor, no te duermas...-  
  
- Crees que dormiria en un momento como este?...-  
  
- Lo lamento...-  
  
- Lamentar que?.-  
  
- Rompi mi promesa, la de protegerte de él...-  
  
- Yoh,¿Que haras al terminar tu carrera?.-  
  
- .........Pues.....mi gran sueño siempre fue..viajar por el mundo buscando sitios donde tomar las mejores fotos al lado de alguien especial....-  
  
- Alguien especial?...-  
  
- Tal vez no sea el mejor momento pero...Anna,¿vendrias conmigo?..-  
  
- ...... -  
  
- Anna, Annita....-  
  
- ...........tal vez.......-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Por fin habia terminado el esplendorioso Abril y Mayo pronto sufriria su misma suerte. Ren acompaño a Pilika a la escuela en todo lo que restaba del ciclo escolar.  
  
- Recibiste una postal de ellos?.-  
  
- Esta mañana.-  
  
- Enserio Ren-chan?? Leela!! Por favor...-  
  
- Ash. Te dije que no me llames con diminutivo de '-chan'..-  
  
- ¬¬ La vas a leer o te dejare de hablar..-  
  
- Mujeres!! Sadicas...-  
  
Ren saco de su chamarra negra una postal con la foto de Yoh abrazando a Anna sonriendo y haciendo una seña en forma de 'V', Anna sonriendo sin cohibiciones...  
  
- Que monos se ven!!..-  
  
- Empezare a leerla...-  
  
..." Hola!!...  
  
....Cuando les mandamos esta postal estabamos en París, ahi me ofrecieron un trabajo de fotografo para una revista; Anna y yo hemos decidido quedarnos una larga estancia aqui, tambien tenemos una gran sorpresa:..¡¡Anna y yo vamos a casarnos!!....Pronto les llegara la invitacion para que asistan.....  
  
....Los extrañamos mucho, esperamos y sean tan felices juntos igual que nosotros..  
  
....Los queremos....  
  
....Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama...."  
  
- Se van a casar!! Que romantico!!.-  
  
- Pilika cuidado con la postal!!...-  
  
- Podre ver de nuevo a Anna, la extraño tanto desde que se fugo con Yoh...-  
  
- Tu no eres la unica que los extraña..-  
  
- Esto es motivo de celebracion. ¡¡Vamos a comer helado!!..-  
  
- ¬¬ No crees que ya estas muy grande para comer dulce todo el dia?...-  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
En algun lugar en París...  
  
Una pareja japonesa disfrutaban la tarde en los jardines de Versalles.  
  
Oficialmente estaban comprometidos. Y que mas podria mencionar? Tal vez el hecho de que eran gloriosamente felices.  
  
- Yoh..-  
  
Yoh separa un poco a Anna de él para mirarla a los ojos..  
  
- Que sucede?..-  
  
- Nunca te lo eh dicho pero...Te quiero....-  
  
Sonrio y beso a Anna.  
  
- Al principio no estaba seguro de ese hecho pero ya no era necesario que me lo dijeras.-  
  
- Crees que seamos felices toda la vida?.-   
  
- Seguro. Aunque...no creo soportarte toda la vida....-  
  
- Yoh!!!.-  
  
- Jejejeje ^_^ Sabes que no es cierto....-  
  
~°.....La pequeña estrella que brilla en el cielo de la noche....Probablemente esto no se puede encontrar.....Pero no pierde...esta brillando mucho mas ahora....°~  
  
~°.....El sueño es aqui....It´s always nearby...El mas fuerte el sentimiento es.....Si, esto es posible hacerlo realidad...°~  
  
~°......Cualquier camino largo.....Solo tomandolo paso a paso.....Esto es un futuro en el que puedo creer......Sé mi unico angel....°~  
  
~°...Quiero cambiar cada cosa.....I wanna get it......°~  
  
~°The End°~  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
*snif* Demasiada carga. Primero se acaba 'Esperando' luego este, y despues el de Nueve Meses. *snif* T^T  
  
Les recomiendo el theme music de este fic:'Sé mi angel' o 'Be my Angel'...les dejare todos los datos..  
  
Be my Angel  
  
By: Atsuko Enomoto  
  
Opening de Angelic Layer  
  
Traduci la ultima parte de la cancion y la puse,asi que esta de japones a ingles y despues a español..^^  
  
~°Reviews°~  
  
Xris: El amor puede superar cualquier cosa, buena frase, muy cierta y se comprueba en el final de este fic..^^ Gracias por leer el fic.  
  
anna la sacerdotiza: Muchas gracias por tus animos. Fueron tomados muy en cuenta. Gracias por leer el fic.  
  
ei-chan: ^//^ Muchas gracias por tus alagos.Gracias por seguir el fic hasta su final.  
  
chibi-poio: Querida amiga!! Aqui te tengo un regalo especial. Tu Yoh de bolsillo!! Se cuanto lo querias. Ahora te acompañara siempre. Y como viste nadie se murio bueno aparte del villanazo Hao.Gracias por leer el fic.  
  
keiko-sk: Pues no se a quien pensabas que le dispararian y pues, creo que pensaste en Yoh, pero el no sufrio ningun rasguño.Gracias por leer el fic.  
  
Zeldalink-girl: Ahora tienes el final del fic en tus manos. Gracias por leer el fic.  
  
~°  
  
Eso ah sido todo.  
  
¡¡¡Merry Cristmas and Happy New Year 2004!!!  
  
Adios.  
  
Y recuerden:..¡¡Nos vemos en el proximo fic!!.. 


End file.
